The present invention relates to a probe card and, more particularly, to an improved electrode structure on a circuit board. By means of novel arrangement of the present invention, wiring can be accomplished in duplicate manner, layout and debugging can be easily performed, and working efficiency can be enhanced.
In the prior art, a probe card is provided on a detection head of a specially designed IC tester for testing a chip. The structure of the probe card is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein a plurality of circularly arranged electrodes 2a are provided on a circuit board 1a. The electrodes 2a are respectively connected to one ends of thin probes 3a made of gold wires. The other ends of the probes 3a are floating and can be used to detect pads 6a of a chip 5a on a wafer 4a so as to input signals to the chip 5a or detect output values from the chip 5a. By controlling an electron microscope and a machine arm, all chips 5a on the same wafer 4a can be tested one by one.
However, the following problems are often generated when connecting the probes 3a: 
1. Wire cutting or jumping is often required to manufacture sequential wiring (shown in FIG. 3).
2. Wrong soldering after wire jumping usually occurs so as to increase the production time and cost.
3. Electrical characteristics cannot be exactly followed so that the difficulty of duplication is increased.
4. Debugging time is increased.
5. It is hard to perform on-line maintenance.
To resolve the above problems in the prior art, the primary object of the present invention is to change the arrangement manner of the electrodes from circular arrangement to parallel arrangement so as to avoid complicated wiring. Thereby, it is easy to connect the probes, and the manufacturing efficiency can be greatly enhanced.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a probe card comprising a circuit board, a plurality of electrodes, and a plurality of probes. The electrodes are provided on the circuit board and are parallel arranged. One ends of the probes are respectively connected to the electrodes, and the other ends thereof are floating and can be used to test chips.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: